Payback
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: I am not continuing this story. there is kind of a rewrite focusing on Naruto x Devil May Cry called Rise of the Cerberus. I still want to do a Naruto x Mortal Kombat story and it will be posted. soon


I don't' own anything that is in this fic

Help

Ten years after the Kyubi's attack

XXX

Ten year old Naruto was running from a mob that formed to hunt him every year on his birthday. Naruto was beyond pissed at the Hokage who has done nothing to stop them. Only seven people have ever really helped him Anko, Inu, Iruka, Hinata, Hanabi, Ayame, and her father. The Kage denied him entering the Academy spouting some bullshit about "he should enjoy being a kid" what the fuck is there to enjoy. Almost no child would play with him, stores sell him rotten food at three times the price, and his clothes were design to be a bright ass target in the dark.

Inside his mindscape

XXX

The fox was laughing his ass off at the mistreatment of his host. Sure he would heal him just to keep himself out of hell. He was just waiting until he could escape or take over Naruto's body. The Death God had watched since the sealing of the fox and for the first time in centuries she couldn't hold her anger. **"****KURAMA****" **The fox trembled in fear as the Shinigami was staring him dead in the eyes **"****What have you been doing? This boy suffers and you sit here LAUGHING at his pain.****"**

The fox feared Death, but was torn between his pure hatred for humans. **"I have been trapped in humans for hundreds of years. I have NO freedom and you expect me to care for my new prison?"**

"**He needs help and you have the power to give it.****"**

"**And I won't." **His eyes said make me and she was fed up with the fox's anger.

"**I will give you three choices.****" **The fox was interested to hear what the Death God would offer. **"****One, help the boy. Two, be dragged to hell. Or the last choice be reunited with your other half.****"**

The fox showed no hesitation. **"I want my other half."** She grabbed the fox by its neck. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** The kyubi had fear in its eyes.

"**I am reuniting you with your other half, but you're leaving this half with Naruto.****"** She swallowed the Kyubi leaving a giant orb of red youki in the cage. The pipes began moving attaching themselves to the orb. From the floor a blue orb of chakra rose next to the red it was the size of the red. **"****Interesting, in order to not be consumed by the fox's power, forth charged his coil to match it. This makes all weak jutsu ultimately useless and it doesn't help that he isn't getting any training besides some minor self-defense.****" '****He needs help.****'** With a wave of her hand and six figures appeared.

"Where the hell am I?" A young man with white hair with a glowing blue arm reached for his sword and pointed it at a man in black ninja gear with no sleeves. "Who the hell are you?"

The man held two blades in hand to defend himself. "I am Ryu Hayabusa and who are you?" they were circling each other.

"Nero"

"Now, how about the rest of you?" Nero reaches for his gun and pointed it to the shadow as others emerged.

"**I am Scorpion."**

"Ulquiorra Cifer

"**Noob Saibot"**

"Subzero"

"So all of us were summoned." Ryu stated as he lowered his weapons. Nero lowered his as the only people giving off a hostile vibe were giving it were the three other ninja like dudes and they did not seem to like each other.

"**Well now that you all have introduced yourselves I will now introduce myself. I am the Shinigami.****"** All eyes widened except for Nero who was confused and Ulquiorra who was shocked, but hid it well. **"****The reason you are here is because…..****" **She bowed herself which even through off the Arrancar's stoic expression. **"****Someone needs all of your help.****"**

"**What would a God of death need help from six mortals?"** Scorpion asked once his shock wore off.

"**I said the not a. Also, it is Naruto that needs the help.****"** The image of the boy running from the mob appeared before them. **"****His life is hell and if it continues he will be dead before his next birthday.****" **Nero, Ryu, and Subzero were already enraged by this news. Scorpion, Noob, and Ulquiorra looked uncaring, but they looked at the boy who had no fear just determination like a few respected warriors they knew. **"****I'll show you his life.****" **Naruto's life flashed before their eyes. They saw the abuse, beatings, assassination attempts, the denial of food, and much much worse all before the age of six. All were now ready to slaughter the whole village, save the seven who truly cared for the boy. They would spare no one as the parents turn their children into weapons to destroy the boy. She saw this and even though she would allow this they were not able to leave the modified seal. **"****You are not here to kill, but to teach him your skills.****"**

Ulquiorra stepped forward. "This boy's energy is no way shape or form similar to mine. What would I offer him?"

"**Without that fox directing energy to heal the boy wounds would leave scars or worse, but your high speed regeneration it will take over that function. Also, I want you in charge of how he dresses and manners. If you want to, figure out how to remake some of your techniques so they can work for him.****"**

Nero was eager to help Naruto and wished to know how. "What do I do for the kid and please tell me slaughter those fucks."

"**You Nero will teach him how to access and use his demonic energy now that it is a part of him. There is no one else in this world that can teach him besides the other biju and I can only think of three that would help. Before the rest of you ask this world is a world of Shinobi so your skills can be trained into him. Ryu you and Scorpion are a weapons masters so teach him, Subzero and Noob are strictly Martial artist so teach him some, and plus the four of you have mystical power. Scorpion will give him immunity to heat, Subzero is immunity to cold, Noob shadow manipulation, and Ryu's dragon blood boosts the body.****"**

"Right now he needs help! What can we do right now?!" Nero was referring to Naruto, still running from the mob. "You have to have some kind of plan?"

"**Noob-San, would you please teleport Naruto-Kun just outside the village?****"**

"**With pleasure, Shinigami-Sama." **Anger was present in his voice and they all knew why.

With Naruto

XXX

"KILL THE DEMON AND AVENGE OUR LOVED ONES!" most of the mob were shouting out for his death. Some were easily drunk. Naruto ran down an alley eyes glued behind him seeing he didn't notice it was a dead end. The mob was closing in slowly drawing out the suspense of what they were going to do to him. Naruto turned to face them, fully prepared for what was to come, but to everyone's surprise the shadows enveloped him and Naruto was gone.

Outside the Village

XXX

Naruto appeared gasping for air as he was dropped in the forest that surrounded the village. "W-w-(pant)-hat was (pant) that (cough)?" Naruto was confused to say the least about what happened. He was glad to have gotten away from the villagers. 'That was the weirdest feeling ever.'

"**It is about to get weirder.****"** A feminine voice stated and darkness enveloped him again.

Mindscape

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes in what could only be described as a sewer. "So someone threw me in the sewers again just great." Naruto started walking to find an exit. 'I don't recognize where I am.'

"Hey kid over here!" Naruto heard a voice coming from down another tunnel.

"Do not be afraid child show that fearless spirit of yours." A very calm voice spoke as Naruto walked closer. Naruto was now in a large chamber where all the pipes converged to two giant orbs of energy one red and one blue. They were six figures standing looking at him as if studying his reactions until the man darker than black spoke.

"**You have good eyes and instinct little one."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked wondering what he meant.

"He speaks of how you're scanning the room and us while staying near your exit strategy in a stance you can easily turn and run." (Ryu) Naruto was surprised that strangers were able to gleam what he was doing shortly after meeting. Naruto wasn't use to people paying attention to him, sure a few people can see signs of he was on edge, but that was from getting to know him. Ayame and her father still don't realize the reason he eats so much in one sitting.

"Listen kid we are going to help you." Naruto stared at the man's blue arm. "Nero is my name and I see you like my arm." He held up the arm so Naruto could get a better look. "Cool huh kid?"

"Yeah, it looks awesome!" Naruto had for the first time in his young life child fascination.

"This conversation is not going anywhere. So if we all introduce ourselves to him and inform him what is going on?" The pale man with a bone helmet and a hole in his chest turned to face Naruto. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer or in your culture Cifer Ulquiorra, please refer to me by my first name.

"Okay Ulquiorra-San."

"I am Hayabusa Ryu. It is an honor to meet young one." He said with a respectful bow that threw off Naruto. Respect was foreign to the boy.

"The honor is mine Hayabusa-San." Naruto bowed back, but the words sounded weird coming from his mouth.

"**I am Scorpion and from what we have been told you will be calling all of us sensei."** Naruto was confused and made no effort to hide it.

"_**Mine is Noob Saibot and I was the one who transported you from the mob.**_**"** Noob stated getting a sincere thank you from and smile from the young boy.

"I am Subzero my friend." Surprisingly warm greeting from someone with frost covered arms.

"**Now let us discuss some things Naruto-Kun.****"** A beautiful woman appeared with long silver hair that flowed near her waist, she wore a light grey Kimono that showed her delicate curvy form, snow white skin, ruby red lips, and her silver eyes stared straight into Naruto's deep blues that just said comfort. **"****First, just call me Shini-Chan.****"** Naruto nodded unable to form words in her presence. **"****Second these fine gentlemen will be training you for the seeable future and they will make you stronger than anyone in this realm.****"**

"Awesome!" Nero liked the kid's attitude.

"**Before we start the training we're getting you out of this horrible village.****" **She noticed a change in Naruto's eyes and they all felt something was off.

"_I have to stay and fulfill my dream._" Those words were not his and did sit well with her.

"**Spread out, search his mind, look for seals that look like barricades and destroy them.****"** Without another word they headed off through the corridors of Naruto's mind. **'****They screwed you up more than I thought.****'**

Ulquiorra was the fastest using Sonido found one that said "Loyalty" and destroyed with a Bala. Subzero left sliding on a trail of ice finding one called "Anger" and froze it before shattering it. Noob traveled through the shadows crushing "Intelligence" in a dark void. Ryu carved up "Common sense" and headed back to the main chamber. Scorpion sensed that the Naruto's power was being disrupted. **"Shinigami-Sama there is a seal on these pipes that are affecting his energy."**

"**Someone has put in a lot of work in to making you weak Naruto.****"** The Death Goddess ran through a couple hand signs and placed a hand on a pipe causing the seals to burn off. Nero cleaved "Grudge" and ran back to the others. **"****I don't sense anymore influences.****"**

After a five minute discussion they began speaking to Naruto again. They told him about the five mental barriers they destroyed. Three were to keep him from hating the village and abandoning it. While the others were to hinder him if he became a shinobi and there was evidence that some memories were taken probably pertaining to who placed them on him. Naruto was now able to say he hated the village with every fiber of his being. Nero decided to speak what everyone was thinking. "Let's rob them blind kid."

Ryu was next to start speaking. "Naruto-San has the stealth skills to do it even in that." He gestured to the jumpsuit. "But first get your secret stockpile of money because after you're done stealing clan secrets and supplies we're leaving immediately."

"Secrets and supplies?" Naruto was hesitant towards the idea of stealing what others worked hard to create.

"Don't forget cash." (Nero)

"Naruto do not feel remorse for if these people. If they worth it you would not have lived such a life. This is payment for the years of suffering." (Ulquiorra)

"Okay" (Naruto)

"_**Go home get your saving then steal in this order Namikaze, Uchiha, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuga, and Inuzuka. After you're done sneak into the Hokage's office and find something of use.**_**" **

"**The first two I agree with since they are abandoned, but the Nara clan is considered the smartest and most strategic clan if the boy's memories are anything to go on. They probably would be the first to recognize something was missing."**

"So they will be second to last, but the Inuzuka clan has to be the last as they are the best trackers in the village and you will need to really focus on not leaving a trace." (Ryu)

"_**I can help with that seeing as darkness clones**_** (AN: that is what I'm calling the clone Noob creates) **_**are just made for stealing and leaving no trace.**_**"** They nodded as the plan was now formulating.

"I've snuck into all of their compounds before for pranks so I know the layouts like the back of my hand."

"_**I will have to focus my energy through you so stand still.**_**" **Noob placed his hand on him. Naruto felt weird for a second and looked around for the clone, but didn't see it. **"**_**It is in the real world waiting for orders in the dark.**_**"**

Naruto nodded and looked to his tenants. "Let's prepare to leave."

END

**AN: this is my first crossover story that I wanted to start and it will be a while before I Update this story. Constructive criticism is wanted. There will be a lot of characters from other Universe will show up.**


End file.
